The present invention relates to a drive axle assembly for a heavy goods vehicle, in particular a mining truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,530 A (Euclid, Inc., Cleveland, Ohio, USA) 20 Mar. 1984 describes a drive axle assembly for a heavy goods vehicle. A planetary gear with a first stage 160 arranged externally and a second stage 162 arranged internally translates a motor-driven rotation of a drive shaft 36 into a slower rotation of the wheel rims 22. The sun gear 164 of the first stage 160 rests non-rotatably on an outer end of the drive shaft 36, which is guided axially through a non-rotating hollow hub. Planetary wheels 169 of the first stage 160 mesh both with the sun gear 164 of the first stage 160 and also with a ring gear 172 of the first stage 160. The planetary carrier 174 of the first stage 160 is non-rotatably connected both with the wheel body 22 and also with a ring gear 186 of the second stage 162. The ring gear 172 of the first stage 160 is non-rotatably connected to a sun gear 180 of the second stage 162. The planetary carrier 184 of the second stage 162 has an inner toothing 190, which is non-rotatably moved onto a corresponding outer toothing 120 of the hollow hub. Since the planetary carrier 174 of the first stage 160, the ring gear 186 of the second stage 162 and the wheel body 20 are connected to one another, the drive force of the drive shaft 36 is transmitted in two ways by means of the planetary gear to the wheels 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,782 B2 (Euclid-Hitachi Heavy Equipment, Ltd., Cleveland, Ohio, USA) Apr. 17, 2007 discloses a drive axle assembly similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,530 A cited in the introduction. Here the planetary carrier 66 of the second stage 16b is non-rotatably connected to the hollow hub 10a by means of a double-toothed connecting ring (“carrier adapter”). The ring is connected to the planetary carrier 66 with a first toothing arranged on its outer periphery and to the hollow hub 10a with a second toothing arranged on its inner periphery.
US 2009/215569 A1 (Hitachi) 27 Aug. 2009 discloses a drive axle assembly.
DE 29616952 U1 (O&K Orenstein & Koppel AG) 5 Feb. 1998 describes a wheel hub with an integrated planetary gear, such as can be achieved for instance for a wheel bearing or mobile excavator. The planetary carrier is embodied as a stationary gear element and is connected to the axle limb of the axle in a manner free of play. The connection takes place here by way of screws in connection with a sleeve which enables a press-fit.
GB 2040015 A (GKN Axles) Aug. 20, 1980 describes a planetary gear, wherein the planetary bolts are fixed against rotation and axial movement in at least one direction by a lockwasher, which rests in a groove in the planetary carrier.
WO 90/12970 A1 (Komatsu) Nov. 1, 1990 describes a hydraulic motor with a two-stage planetary gear.
FR 2578302 A1 (O&K Orenstein & Koppel AG) Sep. 5, 1986 describes a wheel hub drive with a planetary gear with a minimal overall length with a movable mounting of the pinion shaft, planetary wheels, planetary carrier housing and wheel hub and a fixed connection of the ring gear by way of the coupling wheel with the axle housing body, wherein the coupling wheel is fixedly flanged on the axle housing body by way of a form and force-fit toothing at the end face.